


Feeling the Night

by Merfilly



Series: Fast, Furious, and More than Meets the Eye [6]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcee has two very involved humans to get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



Arcee cruised along, keeping her riders safe, and trying hard not to be aware that they were very ready to be home already. It made the Autobot warm, though, to see just how much humans could react to the environment around them.

The night was cool, but that was not why the women were quite so close. No, it was more the energy sizzling in the crisp fall air, the night closing in around them to give them an illusion of privacy that did not actually exist.

It was perfect for sharing love, and Arcee hastened to get them to true privacy for that reason. Apparently humans had issues with public interfacing that her riders were fast forgetting.


End file.
